A Future Yoshi Story
by Krishna
Summary: Time has passed and a new generation has come. With King Mario's death, and Bowser's retirement, the world seems dull and boring, but suddenly there appears to be a change in the world...


Yoshi, the Mario Brothers, the Mushroom Kingdom, and any original characters of the Mario games' series are copyright the totally awesome company: Nintendo. However, the Tree of Emotions, all other characters, and this story itself are (C) Scott Curtis Ivie, except when stated otherwise.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Before Story  
  
Over the years King Bowser came up with many plots to kidnap Princess peach, and to defeat his archrival, the ever popular Mario. Ever since he was young he tried to crush Mario and his friends, the Yoshis. But as time went on, and the children grew into adults, the chances of success for the evil koopa king grew as well. With each defeat, and each retreat, Bowser grew smarter, learning from his mistakes, until finally a faithful Magikoopa, Kammy, found a sure free plan for her master; one that would ensure success, and defeat over Mario. And Mario was defeated... that is, for a little while. Mario found a loophole in the sure free plan, and acquired the power of the star road's seven powerful stars. He came back and took out Bowser once again. But Bowser only wanted Peach to like him. Since that day Bowser never came out of his new, secret hideout. The economy and prosperity of the Mushroom Kingdom was allowed to grow, and Mario became king. Down on Yoshter's Isle everything was merry once again. With a recent volcanic eruption, the island also grew. Luckily, most of the inhabitants were able to escape. With the help of the Mushroom Kingdom, and other nearby kingdoms, Yoshi's island became a very lovely home. The death of the king saddened the entire planet. It had been a peaceful passing of old age, and many creatures arrived for his funeral. One of those creatures was Bowser himself. "With Mario out of the way, there really is nothing stopping me from crushing you all." he started off by saying. He was also very old now, and his voice was a bit scratchy. "But I just know that no matter what I try, something will prevent me from my dream, and so I announce my retirement." Nobody knew why, but even this news was saddening. Perhaps it brought back the memories of the older days, or maybe they were hoping to see Bowser in action again. Whatever the case, the whole world fell into an unhappy depression. The only creatures that weren't unhappy were the yoshis. With their Super Happy tree at full peek, the yoshis had no choice but to be happy, it was like a blessing turned into a curse. With all the depression in the world, however, the Super Happy tree began experiencing traumatic effects. Half of the tree began to glow, and the other half cast a dark shadow. The fruit covering the tree changed as well, and the yoshis began to experience startling side affects.  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
A small oak shack, only yards away from the shoreline, sat facing southwest into the ocean with quiet voices inside discussing some very serious matters. An old forest green dinosaur with a long graying beard, a bushy mustache, and furry gray eyebrows sat on a stool with a yoshi-staff in his claw. On top of the staff was a small little ceramics yoshi egg glazed, and colored green, blue, and red. His eyes were also barely visible through the furry eyebrows he possessed, but they were green. "And you see, little Hypshi, that is why you need to learn the fundamentals of your powers. The world has changed drastically since that day." "Well, okay, grandpa Yosho." The littler yoshi said as he was strapping his big red boots on over his clawed feet. He had purple colored scales that glittered all over his young dinosaur body, and a small black Mohawk-style haircut. Instead of four separate spikes running down the back of his neck, he had one semi-star shaped plate sticking from it. "Tomorrow is when you go on your path to find the Super Tree of Emotions. When you find the tree's protector, tell him that Yosho sent you." The old dinosaur said as he patted Hypshi's shoulder. "And make sure you keep your sister under control! I know how she sometimes gets a little power crazy. She'll be waiting for you at the gate of the village tomorrow in the morning." "Sure thing Grandpa Yosho!" Hypshi said as he grabbed his backpack and left. He began running past a few small houses to the east until he came to the villages' square. There were other yoshis walking around, some his age, some older. He was only a year old, but for dinosaurs, that's the age one becomes a teenager. The other dinosaurs were also various colors. Some were red, some were blue, some were yellow, and some were green. A few were also mixed different colors. "Hypshi, over here!" He heard someone say from behind him. Hypshi turned around and saw a yellow yoshi headed his way. He met her half way. "Hi Shimpu," he smiled to her. "What are you up to all by yourself?" "I'm just looking for Candi, my stupid baby brother. He's always getting lost, isn't that just so annoying?" She began to giggle. "Caaaaaaaandi!!!!!" A loud voice called. Both Hypshi and Shimpu covered their little ear slits with their claws. "CANDISHANAR! Where is that boy?" "Momma!" A little squeak of a voice called back, and a small hatchling hopped his way through the small crowd and into his yellow mother's arms. "Oh there he is," Shimpu said as she turned to her brother and mother. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" She shouted as she walked to her family. She turned to Hypshi and smiled, "I'll be seeing you later Hypshi!" and they left. Hypshi started rubbing his head in confusion. "Well that was odd." he murmured. He began to look around until his face gleamed with a smile of satisfaction. "There they are." He began walking towards a building with a flower sign hanging from its roof. Some yoshlings were there talking to each other about the trip they were about to take when he got there. One yoshi was red, one was blue with white spots, one was green, and one was yellow. They were all boys. "Hey guys, are we ready for the trip?" "Oh hey, Hypshi!" The yellow yoshi hopped up and down when he saw his friend. "We're still tryin' to find out what to buy!" "Yeah, we need to know what to get." The blue yoshi replied. "Do you have any suggestions, Hip?" "Well, first of all we need to know what we've already got." Hypshi said to the blue yoshi. "So Roshi, you start making a pile of all the items we possess. Next, we need to find out how many coins we have, everyone else empty your pockets." The other three dinosaurs took off their backpacks and started going through them. After a few minutes everyone was ready and kneeling over their piled up stash. "Hypshi, we have four mushrooms, one poisonous one, a gallon of maple syrup, two fire flowers, and some bubblegum." At that moment they all looked at the yellow yoshi, who shrugged. "What? I love my gum!" "Krishi!!!" The other four said at once. "Whaaaaat? It could come in handy! You'll see!" "Alright," Hypshi said to turn the focus back to the important matters. "We also only have fifty coins, so we better buy the important items. Who should go in?" "I'll go in!" Krishi raised his claw in the air. "No, you'll just buy gum. We need someone responsible...Joshi, how about you?" "Just call me Joe," The red yoshi responded. "Fine, I guess I'll go. You all wait here, I'll just run in and run out." he got up and walked in through the door. Once he stepped up to the counter he began to look around for some helpful items. "Yo, we need the lightning thingy, two Pow Blocks, and um...."  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Krishi bounced. Every time his feet touched the ground dust blew in everyone's faces. "Krishi, sit your tail down!!" Roshi shouted as he coughed from the dirt. Krishi settled himself and sat down with the other four. Suddenly the green yoshi pointed to the door just as Joshi was exiting the shop. Joshi was holding a bunch of items in his arms. "Woah, look at all of that!" Roshi bounced up and down. Hypshi grinned widely. "I knew you were the right yoshi for the job!" He smiled as he helped Joshi put the items into the five backpacks they had. "We'll all meet Psyshi at the gate tomorrow in the morning. First thing when we wake up, we get our backpacks, and head for the gate. Remember to put anything we need, and can fit, into our backpacks tonight. We don't get second chances you know!" "Right!" Everyone bounced. "This is going to be the best summer ever!" Roshi hopped happily. "You bet!" Krishi bounced as well, causing the ground to pound. "Yeah, I guess it'll be cool." Joshi said and chuckled. The green yoshi just smiled to the others. "Are you ready, Aphoni?" The green yoshi bounced and nodded. "Alright, let's go get some sleep. We'll meet up tomorrow."  
  
That night Hypshi was watching the stars out his bedroom window. He was curious as to how successful his mission would be. "Please let us get through this." He wished to the stars. As the night passed his eyelids became heavy and he slipped into the night's sleep.  
  
  
  
Psyshi sat on a bench beside the gate to the city waiting for all the others who were supposed to be leaving for their journey that day. As the morning went by several young yoshis came and sat around the gates of the village as well, on various benches that were there. Soon there were three groups of five yoshi children waiting, and one group of four. Hypshi was nowhere to be found. All the yoshis began to converse and talk when the purple yoshi came running with his things. He ran past all the other yoshis and stopped beside his sister, Psyshi, before setting his things down and panting heavily. "It's so good of you to join us, bro." Psyshi chuckled as she turned to the other yoshis. She was taller than the others and seemed more experienced. Hypshi sat down with the others and listened to what his older sister had to say. "You know, it was about this time last year I was going through this very same thing. Getting ready to go on the trip out into the world with my four best friends, praying we'd live. We didn't know what we were getting into. Thankfully, however, we had guides to help us through. Yes, it is very dangerous out there, but we can make it if we trust each other and use teamwork. Alright, there are four groups of five here now, but soon there will be one extra member to each team. The teams will be named by the color of the leaders: Green, Blue, Black, and Purple." She turned and pushed open the large gates that were easily twice her size. There were three yoshis her age outside waiting, one green, one blue, and one black. "Chet, you get team one." The green yoshi nodded and stepped over to the first set of yoshlings. "Far out!" "Jeice, you've got number two," Psyshi looked to the blue yoshi, and then to the black yoshi, "And Kasey, you're three. I'll get this one, because my brother's in it." Hypshi smiled precariously, curious as to what his sister had in store for his friends and himself. "To refresh your memories, we're searching for the Tree of Emotions. The team leaders will rank each of the members according to how well they act in a given situation, so please try your best. The winning team has a big surprise coming to them, so you want to win this, trust me. With that said, let's get going!"  
  
The teams all went off in their separate directions, none of them knew which way they were to go. "Hey Psyshi," Roshi started up in a low voice. "Just what are we gonna do when we get to the tree anyway? What's this all about?" "Yeah, what's the tree look like?" Aphoni asked curiously as they passed several trees beside the path they were taking. "I dunno, I've heard that it's changed since last year. Grandpa Yosho almost cancelled the ceremony but I talked him into letting us do this. It's time you kids grew up, you know." She brushed her spiky black hair back as she continued walking. "Where are all the bad guys?" Hypshi asked looking around while they walked. "Hypshi, the correct term is 'baddies,' not 'bad guys.'" Psyshi corrected him. Just then a strange looking bug popped out of the bushes and stared at them. "Woah! Fuzzys!" Psyshi announced as more attacked from all around them.  
  
"Watch out, Fuzzys like to latch onto you and drain you of your health. If one jumps on you, swat it away quickly!" Psyshi ordered. "I'll go first." Roshi said as he stepped up and looked at the nearest fuzzy. "Please don't let this hurt." he jumped high into the air and came down onto the fuzzy, hurting it good. It twirled and stopped moving. "Whew," Roshi sighed as he stepped back. Krishi hopped forward. "I guess it's my turn?" he bent down slightly and got into a ramming position before he charged a few Fuzzys. As he stomped forward, dust and dirt was sent up into the air, getting into nearby fuzzys' faces. The ones he trounced fainted and collapsed. When he returned Hypshi gulped and stepped up. He began chanting and then shouted at the fuzzys. "MERP!" A spiral of purple rays ascended from his mouth. A few fuzzys got dizzy, and fell over sleeping. Joshi stepped up and yawned. "Let's hurry this up, ok? I want us to be the first to the tree!" he took a deap breath and blew a small stream of fire onto the remaining furrys. They were all defeated.  
  
"Good job everyone. Everyone that participated receives one point. Aphoni, if you want, you can be first next time." Psyshi said as she jotted down some notes on a small notebook, and stuffed it into her black backpack. The group began walking again until they came upon a haunted house. The path ended there, and there didn't seem to be any way around it. "Looks like we're going in." Psyshi announced as she stepped up to the door. "Wait, what?" Hypshi gasped. "You've got to be joking. right?" "Do you want to go all the way back? We might run into more fuzzys! Or worse, Piranha plants! Let's go. I believe there's another trail on the other side of this haunted house." She opened the door and went inside. The five yoshis looked at each other, and slowly convinced themselves to go inside. 


End file.
